


Meeting

by Hille13



Category: Original Work
Genre: Creepy, Disturbing the Dead, Love, Mind Manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 01:23:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15961706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hille13/pseuds/Hille13
Summary: A man in a graveyard, he has one purposeA corpse in the dark soil - its been waiting





	1. Destiny

The dark leaves crackling on the thin branches of the trees are church bells chiming to our wedding. Eyes that are discernible in the darkness, all those that surround you – they are the only things required for our euphoria, love.

That it should be the two of us was a decision made between shovel and soil – you were the one who was easiest to unearth and separate from the eternal rest. Beneath the moons pale light I could finally meet you, see you – your features that time had eroded large holes through made me shiver. That if anything makes you ready for our wedding bed.


	2. Manipulation

It was decided the second I saw your pale, crying face, little one. Before the moon revealed me before you, I had long rested in your chest. I was always there, one step behind in darkness and light.

You have had deep emotions towards others, but they easily withered away when I rest in dream and nightmare in your heart. You were unaware, waiting.

You imagine that the shovel was light, the soil like air – that earth had draped around me as a veil on a bride. But when I finally see you, eye to eye the sweat runs down your pale face just beneath eyes bright as lightning.  
Come now – rest with me in peace.


End file.
